To My Betrothed
by Venus-Flytrap
Summary: Imagine the chaos if Lord voldemort was good. Imagine the chaos if harry was a mental headcase not that he isn't. Imagine if Dumbledore is evil. Imagine putting hermione and Draco in the middle of all of this. Imagine Hermione being a pureblood. Imag
1. Prolouge

One day Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) went to a muggle club and saw a pretty girl. She had black hair and green eyes. Unfortunately their drinks were spiked and before you could say 'Hogwarts', the girl gave birth to a beautiful green eyed, black haired daughter.

What you didn't know was that this baby girl possessed extraordinary powers (AN: Inherited from her ancestor, Salazar Slytherin.). What would happen if the girl's mother was Lily Evans? What would happen if Lily was a Pureblood?

So…what happened to this pretty little girl?

After she was born the death eaters started to become uneasy around her. Lord Voldemort discovering Lily had been cheating on him with James. Killed them both but didn't end up killing their son, Harry Potter. But what you didn't know, was that Lord Voldemort didn't die. He went into hiding leaving his daughter with his squib sister and her muggle husband. He also left a letter and instructions.

What would happen if this girls name was **Hermione Granger**?


	2. Letters and PMS

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling.

AN: Please review! This is my first story. I'm writing it with my two friends.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_As Hermione teetered on the edge of the tower, about to fall, she felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her close. For some reason she felt safe and secure. She turned around to look at her rescuer._

"_Malfoy!" She shrieked and pushed herself away from him, almost causing her to fall of the tower again. Malfoy smiled eerily at her, his grey eyes dark and foreboding._

Hermione woke up, covered in sweat and instantly recalled her dream. '_Why Malfoy?' _She thought. '_Why did I have to dream of **him**?'_ She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts of Ferret boy.

She stretched and looked around her room. As usual her mother had come in early and opened her curtains, so that the morning light was streaming in through the window. It light up her shrine to Lord Voldemort. She didn't know why but she just felt a strange connection to him. Harry would die if he found out that his best friend secretly wanted to be a death-eater.

As she made to get up, she disturbed Crookshanks; who had been sleeping on the end of her bed. He hissed at her, then got up slowly, stretched and went back to sleep.

"Lazy thing." Hermione laughed.

"'Mione! Breakfasts ready! Oh and there's an owl down here for you." Her mother called up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She called back.

After she had showered and gotten dressed she looked in the mirror. She had changed a lot over the holidays. Her hair was straight now with honey coloured streaks. She couldn't wait to see how her friends would react! '_Wait Ron isn't my friend at the moment. I still can't believe that Ron dumped me!' _Her good mood quickly abated when she thought of this.

"'Mione! Are you coming to breakfast? Her mother yelled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right down!"

'_I wonder who the owls from….maybe it's my letter from Hogwarts?'_ Hermione smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. _'I can't wait to get back there, I wonder who the heads are?'_ As Hermione entered the kitchen a tawny brown owl flew over to her and stuck out it's leg.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" _'Yes! It's my letter from Hogwarts!'_

Hermione slowly opened the letter….

"MUM, DAD! I GOT HEAD GIRL!" Hermione was so pleased. All her hard work had finally paid off.

"Well done 'Mione!" her father cried.

"Ohh, my little angel's growing up!" Her mother laughed and hugged her. But at the same time Hermione detected a hint of sadness in her mothers voice.

The rest of Hermione's morning was normal. After eating breakfast she owled Harry to tell him about HG. She decided not too owl Ron, as she was still annoyed with him. Then she contemplated about what she was going to do that year. _'sigh if there's one thing I want to get this year, it's a boyfriend. Viktor didn't really count, and Ron wasn't even straight. _(AN: Get your mind out of the gutter!) _Who'd want to go out with me though? I'm just the know it all know-it-all bookworm mudblood!' _For some reason at this thought she burst out crying. (AN: I blame it on PMS) She knew she was being unreasonable – there were probably lots of guys out there that would want to go out with her, especially with her new 'look'.

After she had stoped crying she went down stairs and ate a whole two blocks of chocolate (AN: I told you it was PMS). She felt a bit better after that.

* * *

**Draco POV**

"YES! I'M HEAD BOY!

Draco had just received his letter telling him he was head boy.

'_I wonder who made Head Girl? I hope it wasn't that mudblood. I bet it is.'_

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH_squeak_HHHHHH!"

Draco's testosterone loaded voice echoed throughout the whole manor.

Fortunately, the Malfoy parents were out duelling (AN: And losing) with Harry Potter (AN: As usual). So Draco did not have to put up with them teasing him. He only had to put up with Aunt Bellatrix trying to hex him for being such a goody-goody. Draco's life was going down the drain.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was downstairs (AN: Eating chocolate again) thinking about her life when her parents came up to her. Their faces seemed troubled and it looked as if they were trying to hide something.

"Mum, what is it?" _'It doesn't have anything to do with Crookshanks does it? OMG my poor little cat!' _"Is it Crookshanks?"

"No." _'Thank god.'_

Her mother burst into tears, gave her a letter and ran into her bedroom. Her father followed muttering "PMS" under his breath. The door slammed behind them.

'_I wonder what it says? Do not open until you get to Hogwarts?' _Her mother could still be heard bawling her eyes out. _'Oh Gee. The most emotional conflict of her life and she had to wait till tomorrow.'_

Hermione ran upstairs to her room to write a list of what to do when she gets to Hogwarts.

READ THE LETTER!

Prove to the whole school that Harry is cheating on Ginny with Ron.

Hex Malfoy so that his teeth turn red… or worse… dye his HAIR red and gold and shave a 'G' in it. (AN: G for Gryffindor)

Come top in everything (AN: Nerd)

She couldn't think of anything else so she lay on her bed and thought (AN: And ate chocolate). _'Oh, there's a new family moving in next door today. Mum thinks they're wizards, probably not a Pureblood family. I wonder if they have kids?'

* * *

_

**Draco POV**

"Draco my darling!" Shrieked Pansy as she hurtled towards Draco as he came out of the bathroom only half dressed.

Draco squealed (AN: Like a girl) and apparated into his room. He immediately placed an anti-apparation ward on it. Draco's breathing was fast and shallow. He didn't like Pansy very much. (AN: UNDERSTATEMENT!)

Suddenly his Dark Mark started burning. As he tried to apparate, he remembered the ward and only just removed it in time to escape Pansy who had climbed in through the window.

He appeared in The Riddle Manor. Seated in front of him in a high backed chair was the most feared wizard in the world…**_Lord Voldemort_**...

* * *

AN: Hahahahaha, cliffie! Plz review, it'd be much appreciated. The chapters so far have been short; the next one will be longer though…. I hope…. 


	3. New Hair and Daughters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does.**

AN: Thanx to those of you who reviewed, it's much appreciated. To those who didn't please do. Also I would like to ask for some pointers and advice on if the story line is or is getting to confusing (in later chapters).

**Draco POV**

"Malfoy, you are late." Voldemort said.

"I was escaping from a near encounter with a baboon, my Lord." _'Stupid Pansy.'_

"Please Draco call me father." _'What the hell!'_

"Okay…father." Draco said weakly.

All the Death Eater's were stunned to see Lord Voldemort not cursing anyone to death….yet.

"Er…father?" _'This is soo weird.'_

"Yes Draco?" _'How do I put this without getting cursed?'_

"Why am I calling you father?" _'Wow, he doesn't seem annoyed…yet'_

"Why Draco, didn't your parents tell you?"

Narcissa chose this moment to create some drama (after all her muggle name is Paris Hilton.) She fell onto her knees and began begging for forgiveness.

"Please my Lord, we were just about to!"

"No, no, it's all right." _'Okay….what happened to the real Dark Lord?'_

"PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Draco doesn't like secrets.

"Why Draco, you are at your engagement party." Exclaimed Voldemort. _'What the fucking hell?'_

"It's not Pansy is it?" Draco asked with a tremor of fear in his voice. _Please no…'_

"Of course not." _'Thank god…or should it be….Thank devil?...'_

"Who then father?" _'Someone hot I hope.'_

"My daughter of course!" Lord Voldemort said happily.

The Death Eaters all died….just kidding….But they were shoked.

VOLDEMORT HAD A DAUGHTER? Was about what was going through all their heads.

"If this is an engagement party, then where is she?" Draco questioned.

"She…ahhh….isn't available." _'Lord Voldemort is hiding something.'_

"Okay father."

Death Eaters dismissed.

As soon as the Malfoy's got back to their manor, Pansy latched onto Draco like a limpet (…or worse, a leech!)

"Oh Drakie, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" _'Ewww…no!'_

"No!" Draco yelled.

"Yes you will!" Pansy was crazy.

Draco looked to his parents for support, but they were rolling around on the floor laughing. _'You just can't get good help these days.'_

"Umm, no I won't. Pansy, I'm engaged to someone else." _'Hehehehehe.'_

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Pansy reacted very badly to that statement. (She ran up to the roof and jumped off ending up in the suicidal ward at St Mungo's).

"Oh and Draco." His mother said as she picked herself up from the floor

"Yes Mother?"

"We're moving house today."

"WHAT!" _'Why didn't they tell me before?'_

"Go pack your stuff." Lucius called from the rug.

'_Why do they only ever tell me five minutes before we leave. IT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS SUMMER!'

* * *

_

**Hermione POV**

As Hermione sat in front of the TV, she heard the familiar _CRACK_ of apparation. _'Oh, that'll be the new family. I'll go say hello.'_

Hermione walked up the driveway of her new neighbours wondering if she knew them. When she reached the door she knocked and held her breath.

"Hello, you must be our new neighbour." _'Why does this lady look familiar?'_

"Umm, yeah." _'Nice introduction!'_

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy and you are?" _'MALFOY!'_

"Euhh, Hermione Granger…" _'Maybe there is more then one Malfoy family….right?'_

Just then Draco appeared at his mother's shoulder. He took one look at Hermione and glared.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?" _'Arrogant prick.'_

"Mind your language. Draco, Hermione is our new next door neighbour." Narcissa smiled.

"I'll leave you two to talk." _'NOO! Don't leave me with ferret head!'

* * *

_

**Draco POV**

Within a few minutes Draco walked back into his kitchen glowering. Instead of his usual platinum blonde hair he was sporting a new hairstyle. It was red and gold with a 'G' shaved into the back. He was slightly pleased though as Hermione now had green and silver hair. But try as he might, he just could not get rid of his haircut.

"Stupid mudblood, who does she think she is? Hexing me…"

"So Drakie Wakie, did you have fun talking to our new neighbour?" Narcissa asked, smiling sweetly.

"No!" Draco growled _'Bloody know-it-all Granger'_

"Not to worry. By the way, your father and I are leaving to go to France tonight. Right after we've had diner with the Granger's." Smile, smile.

"Can I come?" _'Wait a minute…diner!' _"WE'RE GOING TO _squeak_ DINER WITH THE MUDBLOOD!"

"Mind your language Drakie Wakie." _'Fucking mudblood'_

"Fine… Am I staying at the house while you go to France?" _'Yes, home alone, and the night before Hogwarts as well!'_

"Oh no, of course not. You're staying with the Grangers over night and then you'll go to the train with them tomorrow." _'Did she say what I think she did?'_

"WHAT! I AM NOT _squeak_ STAYING AT THE FUCKING MUDBLOOD'S OVER NIGHT. ARE YOU MAD!"

"Calm down dahling, it's only for one night." _'Granger is soo DEAD!'_

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"Your fathers." _'FUCKING PSYCOTIC MORON!'_

Draco glared at his mother for awhile then left the room sing under his breath "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"MUM!" Hermione yelled. "Did you see who just moved in next door!"

"Yes, I have 'Mione." Her mother said looking up from her magazine. "Nice hair."

"It is not nice! The Malfoy's have moved in next door! DRACO is my worst enemy! WE **HATE** EACH OTHER!"

"That's a pity." _'Ehh?'_

"Why?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"We're going to dinner with them tonight." _'I'm waiting for the 'April Fool'.'_

"WHAT?" _'Why can't it be April 1st ? WHY?'_

"Yes, we're going to the Rose Restaurant. Oh and Draco's parents are going to France so Draco is staying at our house tonight, then we'll take him to the station tomorrow."

'_This is not happening.'

* * *

_

AN:I took some peoples advice and there aren't too many authors notes in this chapter. Hope you liked it 


	4. Dinner and Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! J.K. Rowling does.**

Thankyou to all those people who reveiwed! i'm happy tohave any imput what so ever.

**

* * *

Hermione POV**

It was Friday night and the Grangers had invited the Malfoy's out to dinner at their favourite restaurant. Everyone was dressed formally. Hermione's dress was similar to the one she wore to the Yule ball in her fourth year, except this one was blue. She looked really pretty, but even that couldn't improve her mood.

'_Why the Malfoy's?' Why?'_ They walked towards the table were the Malfoy's were already seated. Hermione looked at Draco and couldn't help noticing how good looking he was _'What am I thinking? He's my worst enemy!'_ She shook her head and sat down opposite him.

* * *

**Draco POV **

'_Wow, Granger looks HOT!' _Draco mentally kicked himself. _'NO! What am I thinking? I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!'_ Draco started hitting his head on the table earning him some strange looks from the people sitting around him.

"Ferret, why are you hitting your head?" Hermione smirked a very Draco-like smirk. "Have you only just realised how ugly you are?"

"Granger, I know you think I'm good looking, you don't need to deny it."

"Don't be so sure of your self Malfoy." _'I can't let her win!'_

"Mudblood." _'Brilliant….sarcastically'_

"Prick."

"Bookworm."

"Bastard!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Egotistical…"

"Now, now children. Do try to get along." Narcissa smiled then continued her conversation with Mrs Granger. _'Why are Mother and Lucius being so nice to the muggles?'_

Just then a waiter came over to take their orders. Not surprisingly Lucius ordered a bowl of soup. After everyone had finished the adults started discussing something so boring I decided to save you the pain of reading it. This left Hermione and Draco to their thoughts. These were comprised mainly of them arguing with themselves over whether the other looked good or not.

About ten minutes later the food arrived. Draco observed that this was actually quite a nice restaurant.

"Lucius, dahling, why did you order soup again?" Narcissa questioned.

"Because I like it!" Lucius answered in a baby voice. _'Why is my father so…so…psychotic?' _The group ate in silence for the rest of the meal except for Lucius, who was humming "Oh I do love to be beside the seaside".

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Narcissa, Lucius, did we tell you? 'Mione got Head Girl." _'Sheesh mum you don't need to boast.'_

"What a coincidence, Drakie Wakie got Head Boy!" _'Drakie Wakie?...wait….'_

"What!" I jumped out of my chair. "HOW THE HELL DID FERRET GET HEAD BOY!" _'Stupid ARROGANT prick!'_

"Granger, Granger and I thought that you were meant to be the smartest witch in our grade." _'One day I'll wipe that stupid smirk off you stupid face ferret boy.' _(AN: Little does she know how…hehehe…GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

"Drakie Wakie got the second best marks, we're so proud of him." Smile, smile goes Narcissa.

"Drakie Wakie?" _'I can't help it.'_

"SHUT UP _squeak_ GRANGER!" I just laugh.

"Stupid mudblood." _'Grrrrrrr.'_

"Now Draco, say sorry." _'**Lucius **getting **Malfoy** to apologise?' _

"I'm s…s…sorry." _'Malfoy looks pissed off.'_

"In a bowl of soup!" _'WHAT THE HELL LUCIUS?' _

"YOU PSYCOTIC _squeak _MORON!" _'Oh this is priceless.'_

In the last bit of diner Hermione, feeling an uncommon surge of emotions had tipped a pitcher of ice cold water all over Draco's red and gold hair. The adults had sent Hermione and Draco home early. This proved to be a mistake though as the two soon began hexing each other.

"You're so stupid Granger!" _'I'm smarter then you ferret boy!'_

"Why?" Innocent puppy-dog face

"You just don't go tipping fucking cold water on your boyfriends head!" _'Hahahaha….BOYFRIEND!'_

"What boyfriend?..." _'BASTARD!'_

"Jeez Granger, your so stupid."

"ME! YOUR CALLING ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON? You actually think I'd consider you! You **foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach**!

"You say that like it's a bad thing." _'Bloody egotistical smart-ass ferret.'_

"Draco!"

"You called me 'Draco'…" _'I did?'_

"**MALFOY THEN! HAPPY NOW FERRET BOY!"**

"Your eyes are green." _'…huh…'_

"What?"

"Your eyes are green."

Hermione ran into the bathroom and Malfoy was right her eyes were an emerald green _'Just like Harry's…'_ It looked really good with her Slytherin hair though. Just then she heard Malfoy gasp down stairs. She ran down to see if he was alright.

* * *

**Draco POV**

"Are you okay Draco?" _'Why does she keep calling me 'Draco'?'_

"You called me Draco…again." _'Fuck, my mark…fine I'm coming.'_

"Sorry Granger, Be right back."

He opened his eyes and looked around the Riddle Manor. _Perfect_ he was still in his wet tuxedo.

"Yes, father?" _'What now you psycho?'_

"My daughter seems to be showing signs of Salazar power." _'Umm…'_

"What signs?"

"She is starting to change appearance, back to her actual self."

"Actual self?" _'He's crazy.'_

"When she was a baby I performed a spell on her to hide her appearance."

"Ohh." _'He's REALLY crazy.'_

"You seem troubled father?" _'In the head.'_

"My daughter still doesn't know."

"Know what my lord?" _'What, that you're a deranged old crackpot?'_

Lord Voldemort was so deep in thought that he neglected to punish Draco for not calling him 'father.'

"My daughter will find out who she really is this year."

"Do you mean, my l…Father, she doesn't know that she is one of the most powerful witches in the world?"

"I'm afraid not." _'Interesting. Dangerous, but interesting.'_

"Draco, I have discovered some very disturbing news. Dumbledore is not what he seems. You must be wary of himthis year." _'I always knew there was something up with the old fool.'_

"I fear he may be after my daughter." _'Shit.'_

"Is there anything I can do?" Draco said sounding concerned.

"Keep an eye on that mudblood Granger for me." _'Come again?'_

"What does she have to do with anything?" _'Bloody Granger.'_

"You'll see." _'I hope not.'_

"Well, I do have to live with her this year…We're the Heads." _'Was that a flicker of pride on his face?'_

"Good Draco, stay with her as much as possible." _'HELL NO!'_

"Yes father."

Draco apparated back to the Granger's with a very confused look on his face.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

'_Where the hell has Malfoy gone? Oh well.'_ Hermione decided to get ready for bed while she waited for Draco to get back. _'Where's Malfoy going to sleep? Oh well, who cares, he can sleep on the floor for all I care. I wonder where he is…what if he's hurt? What if he's being attacked! OMG! He could die!'_ _CRACK _Draco had just arrived back. Hermione ran downstairs to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do need anything?"

"Where were you?"

"Shut up Granger, I'm fine." _'I was just trying to be nice!' Sniff, sniff_

Hermione burst out in tears and ran up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried out all her troubles.

* * *

**Draco POV**

'_Shit! What is wrong with her? Voldemort said I had to look after her, maybe I should go see if she's okay…' _Draco stood in the kitchen for awhile then eventually decided to go see if Hermione was okay.

He walked up the stairs and followed the sounds of the sobs. He found her room and opened the door. She was lying on her bed clutching her pillow crying.

"Uhh… Gr… Hermione?" _'What should I say?'_

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione spat out his name with such venom that he almost cringed. "Come to laugh at me?"

"No."

"No?" _'Sheesh, this is going well.'_

Hermione sniffed then started crying again. Draco gave up trying to comfort her and sat on the ground at the end of her bed, eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, another chapter! EEEEEEEEE! (me excited) i would also like to say again that this is a three-way fanfic. Three of us arewriting it(Scottie, Lexiand Fiedo). Please keep reveiwing, helpful input is useful. also i'm not updating till i get a certain amount of reviews.


End file.
